Dark Side
by CrzyRedHead
Summary: Hermione saved Fred. An unknown spell was cast on Hermione, Luna, and Ginny during the Battle of Hogwarts, binding them together. Songfic
1. First Dinner Home

I stare in the mirror and arrange my hair, I've tamed it, though it's less frizzy then when I was little it's still a curly mess, I've managed to get a hold of it though, I step back so I can see myself fully on the mirror hanging from the door and sigh. This was the outfit my mom bought me for Graduation. It's beautiful, the Deep Mediterranean blue, brings color to my skin and the brown sash draped a little crooked on my waist ties in my hair and eyes. It hits that spot between mid thigh and knee length, giving it the could be formal or causal look.

I miss her, I'm not going to get her back either. I feel a wave of sorrow pass through me as I look in the mirror, I feel like bawling, but the girl there has a small smile as if remembering a better time. I'm getting better at this, being strong for the others. And they need me strong tonight, It's Fred's welcome back dinner, which Mrs. Weasley made formal. All the girls have to wear dresses and the boys a button down shirt and tie. He got out of St. Mango's two days ago and is as good as new, but I don't understand the formal bit, It's not really him.

I look over at the clock, I'm five minutes late. I take one more glance in the mirror before straightening the last to be seen of the three dresses I own and heading down, my heels clacking on the stairs.

I'm not late, The twins, Bill, Fluer and Harry are the only one's to arrive, and Harry doesn't count since he's been staying here too, I smile at the crowd and slip into the kitchen before anyone notices me.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Weasley?" I ask wanting to help out as I'm staying in there house.

"Oh, No deary," She smiles, you can hear it in her voice, "You've done enough already."

I sigh at that and sink into a chair, nobody's let me do anything since the battle, It's all 'oh but there's no need.' 'I've got it' and of course 'you've done enough' Well dandy at least it's giving me time to study for my NEWTS, my test is in a month and I can feel the crunch. ONE MONTH! I stare at the plate in front of me and start muttering every spell I've learned, what it does and it's origin starting with first year. And hand is suddenly covering my view and I jump and squeal resisting the urge to grab my wand. I hear a chuckle behind me and then a voice whispers in my ear.

"Guess who!"

I slowly try to relax not paying attention to the voice and shake my head, I hear a sigh and the hands gone. I open my eyes slowly and turn to the seat I can feel him sitting in. Fred. Damn. I've been avoiding him since the battle, I really didn't want to talk about what I did, especially to him...It was awkward and I knew he'd heard all about it.

Mrs. Weasley lets out a noise and rushes from the room. I watch her go in horror, she just left me alone with the one person I didn't want to be alone with. It didn't take long for him to seize the moment.

"Hermione" He asks quietly in a tone I've never heard him use before, on that by default got me to look at him. He looks incredibly handsome in his rumbled button down and esque tie. I waited for him to start and right as he opened his mouth again Mrs. Weasley came back yelling dinner was ready. Harry and Ron came in first sitting across from me, and Luna floated close behind them sitting on my other side, she'd made herself apart of the family in no time at all. Everyone followed and as Charlie came in I checked around me, there were no empty seats. I looked at him and saw that he saw the same thing, he gave me an apologetic look and a shrug and I let out a sigh. Damn. Charlie has been sitting by me since we got here, he decided to spend the year here with British dragon's to help rebuild. There wasn't anything going on between us, but me and Harry always had to sit next to a Weasley boy at meals, WE had lived on boiled pine needles for months and Mrs. Weasley was trying to feed us six Weasley courses a meal, we could barely Finnish half of a normal one, so we devised a system where gave our food to the Weasley next to us, since they seemed to be bottomless pits.

Fred. He's a Weasley boy, and clever. He'll have to do, I can't give my food to Luna, she's not doing much better then me or Harry. She seems to notice That all seats are gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione" Her voice tinkles out. I shake my head.

"Nonsense" I say as my plate is suddenly filled with a small mountain of food. I start in, slowly nibbling at the chicken leg in front of me, cutting it instead of just stuffing it in my mouth like Ron is. I slowly pick through the leg and and a good chunk of Carrots before I decide I've eaten enough.

I sigh and look up at Harry, slowly taking a bite. Mrs. Weasley always makes sure we're eating before she starts. Harry does the same, when I swallow I start the cycle.

"Harry, have you seen the news?" I ask using peripheral to watch Mrs. Weasley. Harry shakes his head and I continue giving a little nod for him to go.

"Everyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts get's to start Auror training if they want." I say taking my time as he shovels a heap of food onto Ron's plate.

"Brilliant" he smiles and gives a nod himself signaling my turn to go. I shoot a glance at Mrs. Weasley. My luck couldn't get better, she had actually gotten up and turned her back to me. I smiled brightly acting as fast as possible dumping almost everything on my plate on to Fred's. He jumped a little and stared at me with shock, confusion and an are you insane look. I push his arm out of the way arranging the food to look like he put it there before returning my gaze to Harry who was smiling brightly at Fred's shocked face. Luna let out a lilting laugh as Ron looks up from his plate lost and the conversation continues as Mrs. Weasley re fills my plate and watches me closely. Fred seeming to know not to draw attention asked my name again.

"Yes" I answer not looking up from my plate taking small bites of chicken.

"What's going on?" I look up at him, then jerk my head at Harry and Ron for him to watch. Most of us are in on this, We have Ron, Luna, Ginny, Charlie, and Bill when he's here, We've got it down.

"Dinner," I say knowing Mrs. Weasley is watching me like a hawk and a pop a piece of Chicken in my mouth. Dinner passed in much the same fashion, I had gotten roughly through a chicken leg and fifteen carrots and was now full, Harry seemed to be the same. Fred had caught on quickly enough and I nudged his arm. His fork was instantly on my plate taking the rest of my fourth serving. When he was gone I sat back with a Happy sigh.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I say Watching Ron and Harry get rid of his, " But I couldn't possibly fit any more in." She looked at my plate then me and smiled.

"Of course dear." Luna who has been feeling sick speaks up.

"May I be excused, Mrs. Weasley, I don't feel so well." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head a look of concern on her face, but Harry saved Luna by speaking up.

"I'm Stuffed" He stated. Mrs. Weasley instantly shot to him giving Luna time to escape.

"Oh, Dessert then," She smiled getting up and getting it, our plates magically cleared. It was apple pie. I smiled and took a bite and Harry did the same, Dessert was always the hardest, we couldn't eat it if we wanted to we where so full and we were watched intensely. I nodded my head gesturing for Fred to watch Harry and Ron, picking at my pie. They had it nailed, ever since Ron got caught and scolded. You really had to watch to notice that somewhere between the plate and Harry's mouth the pie disappeared. I felt Fred's arm touch mine and went to go for it. Midway between my mouth and plate a fork shot out and took the piece, It continued like this till I was at the crust. At which point I stand up thanking Mrs. Weasley and walk to put my plate in the sink. I really did feel like that sick full at this point. Living on the edge of starvation had been really bad for me and harry, but we'd gained some weight since we got back. Still I'd had to sneak out to Madame Malkins to have her bring in my dress about a size and a half so that it fit like it was suppose too. I turned and saw Harry giving Ron's arm a squeeze of thanks as he was about to get up, I walked back across the room to get to the Den giving Fred's shoulder an almost unnoticeable squeeze of thanks as I passed, I could feel him tense under the brief touch and knew I'd thank him properly later.

"Hermione, Dear" I hear Mrs. Weasley sing, I freeze at the sound of it. That was her 'I have a plan and your following it voice'. I plaster on the content face I worked on earlier and turned, looking only at her and the smile that backed up my fear.

"Yes?" I asked

"You look gorgeous, dear.

"Thank you," I was not expecting that, My eyes shoot down to look at my dress before I turned and went through the door, remembering that nobody had actually seen it till then since I'd been sitting. A more pressing thought entered my mind though. What was Mrs. Weasley planning?

I walk to Luna who's reading the Quibbler on the couch, she'd basicly moved in since the war as she wasn't talking to her father, and we had the strange golden light to research.

"I got the voice," I say sinking next to her before leaning down and taking off my heels.

"Ooooh," Luna looked up from what she was reading, "And who was the other one?" She asked. I shake my head.

"I was to afraid to look anywhere other then her." I say

"And rightly so" I look up to see Ginny walk in, her baby blue dress floating around her. "Gives her more fuel. That's never good."

"What's never good?" Ron asks as he walks in with Harry and Ginny plops herself next to me. We both grab our reading material, mine a NEWT book and Ginny a copy of Witch Weekly. I roll my eyes and sit back. I lift my arms knowing what's coming, at the same time Ginny's feet appear in my lap, Luna snuggles into my other side under my arm. I open my book on top of Ginny Feet putting mine on the coffee table and drop my other arm on the back of the couch and begin to read.

I have no idea how long I've been reading, but I move my hand behind the couch to itch the side of my nose, because it's seriously itchy.

"That is seriously creepy." I hear and I stop mid scratch to look up and find out what's creepy.

"What is?" I ask, hearing Luna and Ginny's voices harmonizing with mine as we speak in unison. Charlie laughs

"Yeah, they're always like that now, you get used to it," He smiles

"Though it's creeper then you two," Ron speaks up, " They blink at the same time, Turn the page at the same time..." He trails off and my eyes dart around to the speakers, and then to the twins in slight confusion.

"Yea," Bill speaks up, "The do everything in sync."

"Even Breathe," Fluer says from her chair. I look over at her, and as one Ginny brings up her knees and me and Luna scoot over making room for her. She smiles getting up and sitting with us, leaning against the arm rest like Ginny and fitting her legs in with Luna's, another foot appearing in my lap.

"Creepy," George says and before Fred can say anything, I roll my eyes.

"Whatever," I say again with Luna and Ginny, before turning back to my book, Ginny turns to talk to Charlie who's sitting in an armchair by her and Luna and Fluer start talking in french, I cross my ankles on the coffee table emerging myself back into my studies.


	2. Bad Dreams

_Mini Chapter sorry been busy, more soon._

The fears, That's the first thing I feel, is fear. I'm alone, alone in the dark and afraid. I slowly blink my eyes open. There's Harry. I push myself up to go to him and freeze. Why's he lying in a pool of blood? Why isn't he moving. I start to hyperventilate but push myself to him all the same.

"Harry?" I nudge him. He isn't moving, Why isn't he moving!

"HARRY! Answer me PLEASE!" I cry, I nudge him again, this time his head rolls toward me and I scream, His eyes are empty. Harry's dead. I clamp a hand over my mouth panicking and trying to blink through the tears. I need to find help, I need to get out of here. I force myself to look up from Harry's eye's eyes that should never be devoid of life but are and let out a blood curdling scream as I see the bodies of my friends around me. All with the same empty eyes. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, Fluer, Neville, Lupin, Mad-eye, all dead. I clench my eyes shut to block out the image. Then I'm on fire, I bite back another scream as wave after wave of pain washes over me and I tear my eyes open to see what's doing this. I wish I hadn't, the fear that washes through me rivals the fear of before as I watch Bellatrix walk towards me before kneeling, cackling and starts carving my arm. I whimper biting my lip and shut my eyes again. The pain lessens but is still there, and Screaming, all around me is screaming. I throw my eyes open to help but as soon as I do it stops, and there piled around my feet are more of my friends. Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley, Sirius, McGonagall, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, Lavender, and it stretches on and on and on, everyone is dead. I fall to my knees crying and feel the pain again. A different pain, The snatchers. I gasp as I open my eyes, just in time to be slapped across the face, and sent spinning into the department of mysteries, I screech as I come face to face with the Basilisk and cover my face with my hands, There's thudding and screaming and chaos, I'm in the battle I pull my hands away to grab my wand and feel the breathe woosh out of me at what I see. Everyone I've ever known, cared about is piled up dead, everyone, My parents, Harry, Ron, and on top Fred. With Voldemort pressing his foot into his face.

"NOOOO!" I scream jerking forward and awake. I blink. Where am I? A fire- place, a couch, a table, chairs. I sigh. I'm at the borrow. I'm safe, They're all safe, Voldemort's gone. He's gone. I lean forward into my knees and realize I'm already bawling. I pull the blanket on my legs up and wrap my arms more firmly into my knees, remembering every horrid thing I've been through in the last 7 years. And I feel the relief that almost everyone has made it through safe. Almost. I start another round of crying for all those we lost. All those who left people behind. How weak am I? I havn't been through half of what they are know and I can't even stop crying, I mean, how pathetic am I that..

A hand lands on my back and I instantly freeze, The tears stop and my body clenches. Then it's gone.

"Sorry." I hear, and I look up, trying to hide the fact that I'm wiping my tears away. It's Fred. I blink at him.

"I heard a scream and I came to see what was happening..." He watches me closely as I stare at him. I clear my throat as silently as I can, Thanking Godric it had only been one scream.

"Bad Dream," I whisper. He nods.

"I've had some too." He says, "Normal I don't dream, but when I do it's about George dying. It didn't use to be that way. The not dreaming, the ..." He trails off and I reach over and grab his hand, He was incredibly sweet, sitting on the coffee table worried about me. I squeeze his hand getting him to look up as I move over and hug him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, holding him tight, and lightly rubbing his back. He's the one that should be getting the comforting, not me. He nods and pulls away before piercing me with his blue eyes.

"Yea," I say. "How bout you?" He gives me a smile

"I wasn't the one screaming." I shrug, trying to brush it off.

"I'm fine, but I doubt I'll be getting anymore sleep tonight." He looks at me with a strange look before moving to sit by me on the couch and picking up the book I most have fallen to sleep reading.

"Well then, It looks like we'll be studying the rest of the night."

_It will become more clear, and you'll be able to guess the song soon. Reviews are love._


	3. Who Are You

"HERMIONE!" a frantic whisper makes its way into the fog of my mind. I groan and burry my head further into my pillow. Snuggling back into the warmth, before I feel someone jerk my arm.

"GET UP!" The voice is a little louder, so I turn my head the other way and mutter

"five more minutes"

"NO, NOW!" and I'm basically pulled of my bed and my blanket disappears. I turn over sitting up.

"What?" I ask harshly, as I take in Ginny, why the hell was she waking me up.

"I just thought you should now Mum will be down in," she looks at a clock on the mantel, "five minutes, and you don't want her to see you two like that." I stretch my arms, before I understand what she's saying.

"What you mean, two?" I say still half asleep. She gives me a pointed look then shoots one at my pillow. I yawn and turn to look at my pillow and see a fast asleep Red head, I blink and stare at him before I realize it's Fred. I jump up off the couch wide awake now.

"Fred," Ginny's shaking his arm now. Mrs. Weasley will see us, we don't have time for this, I walk to the other side of the couch as Fred starts mumbling protests and slide my hands under him, one on his lower back and one on his shoulders and heave, dumping him on the floor.

He's up in an instant and looking around angrily.

"What's the bright idea?" He barks at me and Ginny, "Waking a man up in the middle of his beauty sleep.?" I roll my eyes

"You and Hermione are about to get in some serious trouble if you don't get to your room in," She looks at the clock again " one minute" Fred looks confused and looks at the clock, then at me then at the couch, realization dawning on his face, We hear a floor board creak and he's gone before I can blink. I look at Ginny as she plops onto the couch and move back around to join her.

"What was that about?" I ask, She shushes me handing me a mug as Mrs. Weasley comes down the stairs and pops her head in.

"Oh, Good morning girls." She smiles before heading to the kitchen.

"She get's up at the same time everyday, I came down for a cup of hot coco," She holds her's up a little, "And I saw you sleeping on top of Fred and I thought I best get the two of you up before she could." She smirks, "Which brings me to the question of why were you sleeping on top of my brother?" I blush a little and take a sip of the hot chocolate she brought me as I remember the night, we'd been reading together, him cracking jokes, me trying to pay attention to the book, and I guess I just fell asleep. I shrug.

"We were reading, I guess we just fell asleep."

"Huh." She says, "Cause him and George went to bed before I did." I shrugs again drinking my coco.

"It couldn't have been planned could it?" She asks causing me to choke. She laughs "I didn't think so, but you two still looked rather cozy, which would have bid bad news even if he was the one Mum was smiling about. Speaking of which, we should probably get you changed." She looks over at me and before I can complain she whispers

"Plus your scar is showing."

I look down at my forearm and frown as Mudblood is clearly written across. I quickly flip it over frowning and get up.

"I need to brush my teeth anyways,: I say as nonchalantly as possible before smiling down at her. You gonna dress me again, or have I grown all up enough to do that myself?" She looks shocked before smirking

"Of course I am, I just found you sleeping on my brother...Blackmails sweet." She looks slightly crazed and I can't help but laugh and shake my head as I head up stairs, holding my arm close to my side. I side step Ginny's room when I get there and step into the bathroom next door, before locking the door ready to take a shower. I stare at myself in the mirror over the sink for a minute, a small smile still on my face from Ginny, a real smile, that makes it bigger before I turn my attention to my hair, where it quickly becomes a scowl. If I didn't have magic I might have just gone bald, sure it's more surly then frizzy now, and most call it wavy, but I really hate brushing it. I try to glower it into submission when I turn back from turning on the shower and quickly strip. I turn to my side when I'm naked and look at how skinny I am, you can see most of my bones, although my ribs aren't nearly as pronounced as they where a week ago when I got here, and there are little scars here and there from the years with Harry. I turn on my Ihome and go to the Carrie Underwood playlist and step into the shower sighing, It's no wonder Viktor's the only guy who's ever been interested, I'm on the low end of average, pretty, but not nearly beautiful, Ginny and Luna far out shine me. I hear one of my favorite songs come on and start singing

"Who are you

The one for who I'd really gladly suffer  
Who are you  
The one I'll always love above another" I sing a little louder to get the harmony right, actually wondering and asking.

" You're my world  
You're my hope  
You're all my dreams  
And all my heart" I grab a shampoo bottle to sing into closing my eyes

" Who are you  
The one I'd give my life to  
Who are you  
That loves as deep as I do?" I squeeze some into my hand

"Who are you  
Who takes me through the flood and through the fire  
Who are you  
Who leads me through the desert and the dry  
You're in my thoughts  
You know my mind  
You are my fate  
You are my light" I spin around holding my arms up and nearly belting along with Carrie.

"Who are you  
The one I'd give my life to  
Who are you  
That loves as deep as I do" I do some dance moves letting the song take me.

"You're my savior  
You're my center  
My beginning and my end  
The one I live for  
You're my angel  
Who are you  
You're in my thoughts (in my thoughts)  
You know my mind (you know my mind)  
You are my fate  
You are my light" I take a deep breathe putting my head back getting my hair wet and running the shampoo/conditioner combo I just put in my hands through it.

" Who are you  
he one I'd give my life to  
Who are you  
That loves as deep as I do" I start rinsing it out now, not caring.

"Who are you  
Who fell on me like fire  
Who are you  
Who chained me to desire

Who are you  
You're the one I'd give my life to." I finish turning off the water in what is probably the shortest shower ever, four songs, and sigh.

"Who are you?" Genuinely asking who would make me feel this way. I hit the I home before it can start another song and grab a towel, wrapping it around me before stepping out. I use a corner to clear of a spot on the mirror before brushing my teeth, humming the song as I do. When I finish I gather up my dirty clothes, Ipod and Ihome and open the door looking over my shoulder as I step out to make sure I didn't forget anything.

I feel my breathe leave me as I run into something big. I stumble back trying not to fall and feel a pair of arms go around me.

"Woah there." I hear and feel the following chuckle "Is there a spider in there or something?" I pull back, to look and see if it's who I think it is. Yup Fred.

"I think I could take a spider, Fred. At least on that would fit in there." I give him a stern look. He smiles down at me and I realize I'm still in his arms, about the same time he seems to since his smiles turning a bit devilish. I try to pull away to him chuckling, a blush lighting my cheeks as I hold my towel tighter and make a run for Ginny's

"You should wear towel's more often." Is all I hear him say before I'm safe in Ginny's room. I have absoultley no doubt that my face is the color of their hair right know, and thankfully Ginny and Luna aren't here. I sigh and sink into a bed, putting my pile down by me and wrapping a blanket around my towel. Taking calming breathes to get my cheeks under control before they come in with my outfit for the day. But his arms, and Oh Godric, I was only in a TOWEL! He only looked at me that way because I was practically naked in his arms. His arms. I shake my head trying to rid myself of all thoughts of what just happened, Just as Luna and Ginny barge in. Ginny's holding a bundle of clothes and Luna has hair stuff. I look at them in poorly covered horror, How did I become their own personal barbie again? Spotting my horror Ginny grins, a grin incredibly like the one Fred and George wear when they're about to do something and you should be scared. Luna looked Incredibly cheerful and in the moment.

"Wha-" I get cut off

"I have to make you pretty for my Brother...s" Ginny practically purrs and the blush from before rises in my cheeks as I remember Fred's arms, Had Ginny seen that? It's best to just assume she did, but not mention it in case she didn't.

"Your as bad as your mum." I mutter as Luna starts fingering my wet hair. Ginny got a look of outrage fighting pride and pulled me off the bed thrusting a pile of clothes at me.

"Get dressed" Was all she said as She and Luna simultaneously turned the other way. I let the blanket and towel drop and pull on my underwear, as I'm strapping on my bra Luna speaks.

"I felt really Embarrassed a little bit ago, I have no idea why," She says simply and Ginny pipes up as soon as she's finished, blending it into one sentence.

"I felt incredibly nervous" I shove my head through the light orange shirt the chose for me as she says, this and slide my right leg in my jeans as she continues.

"Any Idea's why, Hermione," I fight a blush, putting my other leg in and wiggling as I pull them up.

"OH! There it is again," Luna says, I glare at the back of her head as I give a little hop and button up, They both turn around, Ginny laughing.

"No, _that's_ annoyance." She says as the two of them eye me. A look of pride on their faces and I scowl as Luna returns to my hair.

"So Hermione, any idea's on this?" Ginny continues in front of me.

"None," I say hoping they'll drop it as I'm pretty sure it's something with our new bond allowing them to feel my emotions. Great. I really need to figure this thing out.

"I think one of us had an embarrassing moment earlier," Luna speaks up, messing with my hair, "and as Ginny and I were alone that leaves you, Mione." I continue to frown, great.

"So, Spill," Ginny commands simply. I feel that simple thing puling an answer from me, but am able to alter it a little as it spills from my lips.

"I ran into someone, in the hall well I was in my towel." Ginny smirks and I can feel Luna beaming.

"Would it happen to be a certain brother of mine you happened to use as a bed last night?" She asks with poorly concealed glee. Understanding hit's me.

"That's what this is about," Referring to the more fitting clothes and the hair. "I thought you were on my side!" my voice sounding betrayed, even though I felt slightly amused too. I feel Luna finish my hair and stare at Ginny, She shrugs, but her face says it all, yes, that is what this is about. I sigh rolling my eyes Grabbing her hand at the same time Luna grabs mine and Opens the door, leading us down to Breakfast. We enter the Kitchen that way and Break up, Ginny heading to Harry, who's at the counter and Luna to a Sleeping Ron at the end of the table. I go and sit about midway down the table where my morning porridge is sitting, and smile at Harry in thanks, He's my best mate and doesn't need a mystery spell yo know me better than most.

I start poking my spoon at the mush before taking a small bite, staring at the mush. I wonder if this is what your brain ends up looking like after you die, and to that point I wonder if this could be somebodies brain, how gross would that be if they gave us brain, maybe human maybe animal and told us it was grain, we wouldn't question it, we wouldn't examine it, It's mush, ranging from gray to brown and anywhere in between. I wonder if they-

"You okay, Hermione? You look a bit green." I jump at the voice coming out of my thoughts and turn to the voice seeing Fred sitting next to me and Harry on the other side of the table with a concerned look. Ginny and Luna are looking a bit off, making me wonder how bad I must look. I open my mouth to speak when another voice draws my attention.

"There's my girl!" I turn to see Charlie heading over to the empty seat on my other side and smile. Charlie has become a good friend over the last week, helping me out of more scraps with Mrs. Weasley then any of the others, who I'm beginning to think have been setting up the scraps in the first place, because it gets them out of trouble.

He bends over and gives me a quick hug before sitting down.

"Not Hungry this morning?" He asks nodding at my porridge, and I'm reminded of my thoughts on brains and the fact that everyone is now watching me, including a now awake Ron. I shake my head pushing it a way a little.

"I had a big dinner last night," I say, He Scoffs, and everyone but Harry turns back to what they were doing, He gives me a Worried, and Curious look before turning back to his conversation with Ginny.

"Maybe for a Leprechaun," Charlie retorts and I roll my eyes.

"You gonna eat my left overs or what?" I ask, He looks down at me a sly smile on his face before turning back to his ever growing plate of food.

"I seem to have been replaced in that department," He says

"What?" I ask turning to look at my bowl, which was missing, I look around the table for it, before spotting it in front of Fred, who was in the middle of a conversation with George about some new item for there store. Really you wouldn't have thought he had just gotten out of the hospital last night, he seemed absolutely fine. He was fine, his arms. I shake my head dismissing that thought as I hear a poorly disguised laugh emanating from Charlie. Annoyed I turn on him, asking

"What?" at the same time as Ginny and Luna, My voice annoyed, Ginny's Curious and Luna's Dreamy. His eyes widen at our bond speaking, as It draws the attention of the rest of the group, before he can answer though Mrs. Weasley walks in, her eyes instantly looking at the spot in front of me. I resist the urge to look as a smile pulls up the corners of her mouth and she turns on Ron, going after him for something or other. I look down and see an empty bowl and a newly added plate with a piece of crust on it. I blink at it for a second, before sliding my hands under the table to grab my handkerchief, as I do so, I reach over and give Fred's leg a squeeze, just above his knee, I feel him tense again, but relax quickly as I pull my hands back up onto the table. I lean forward Proping my chin on my Hands and Turn to talk to Charlie about Dragons, and his transfer over here for the year.

_I'm not sure how complicated I want to make this yet, I have a as complicated as life, and a milder complicated, and then just as complicated as it is. _

_ Don't forget, Reviews are Love, Fred and George would leave one so you should too._


	4. Stop and Stare

I stare at Ron, my mouth Slightly open, Fred on my Right and Harry and Ginny on my left, Ron is sitting across from us, breakfast had ended about 10 minutes ago and we were all that was left, we'd been talking till we realized Ron was still eating, now we're staring at him in disbelief, how could somebody possibly eat that much? I glance at Harry, His face looks remarkably what I'm sure mine does, disbelief, Ginny's is one of amazement. I glance at Fred, He has a look of Disgust on his face. I turn back to Ron seeing him shoveling in even more and Feel Harry look at me, I nod, we can't put this off any longer.

"Ron," I say quietly, unsure, he grunts but doesn't look up from the paper he's reading. "Ron" I say with force and as much care as I can. He looks up at that and stops his fork midway from his plate to his mouth.

"We need to talk," Harry says beside me, forceful but caring.

"You're scaring us," I continue. Ron looks incredibly confused, his eyes darting between the four of us.

"How?" He asks, and I hear Fred give a disgusted snort beside me

"Really?" Ginny asks. I sigh

"Look at yourself Ron," Harry says

"This, It's not normal, Unhealthy," I wave my hand at him and he tenses up seeming to realize what we're talking about.

"What are you saying" He says sounding defensive and looking angry,

"Look mate-" I cut Harry off

"You need to go on a Diet, Ronald, Godric, just watching you eat makes me feel sick, and quite honestly makes me want to put you in a circus." I snap, He looks at me the shock quickly wiping from his face into anger.

"You can't make me," He pulls the food closer to him. And I raise an Eyebrow.

"Not my Chicken Mione!" I hear Fred beside me and look at him. "It's the only thing that loves me, It's Always been here for me, It's the love of my life! You can't take my Chicken!" I hear Ginny fighting back a laugh and now Harry's trying not to smile.

"Fine," Ron pushes up out of his seat, "I'll stop eating when you," he jabs a finger at me, "Start. And find someone else to eat your food till then cause, I'm now joining Mum's side." and with that he storms outside. Great, now I'm going to get caught. I glare at the back door and hear Ginny break down laughing. I look at her and can't help but join her, feeling the waves of amusement coming from her, I double over putting my head on the table shaking with laughter and It's not long till I hear Harry and Fred joining in.

It's several minutes later that I'm able to regain my breathe and pick my head up from the table. I take several deep breathes and look at my Friends Harry is also using the table to support him, Ginny seems to have concaved in on herself and Fred looks like he's spasming with his arms thrown out and leaning against the back of his chair. Harry looks up at me and I let out another laugh right as a flash fills the room. I blink the smile still on my face, but no longer laughing, trying to figure out what that flash was. I see another Red-Head holding a camera.

"Georgie! Ol Boy!," Fred cries out still chuckling and Ginny is now under Harry's arm smiling brightly.

"You missed all the Fun! Hermione's putting Ron in a Circus!"George let's out a laugh and I playfully roll my eyes.

"Bout time!" George Says, "I was wondering what was going on, but may I ask what for?"

"He never stops eating," I say simply, Smiling more then I have in years. I look at my Friends and realize that everyone gets scared, but I've become what I can't be. I feel my smile droop a little and get up.

"The really annoying part is how he isn't getting fat, that would show him." I make a fake scowl and head towards the Ice box and grab out my water bottle.

"Time to go?" Ginny asks and I nod as I turn around knowing Luna will be waiting for us outside.

"Go where?" Fred asks looking extremely confused.

"Hogwarts" I reply as I wait for Harry to come back into the room with Ginny's and my jacket.

"I told you Freddie," George says sinking into Ron's vacated seat, "She's head of some committee that's why she wasn't at your sick bed." I look down and feel mt cheeks warm a little feeling guilty, but luckily Harry arrives and I can avoid looking at Fred, but every glance is killing me. Making me feel guilty and his arms. I slid my Jacket on as I head for the door. Ginny calls out a good-bye as we exit and Head for a blonde and Red head at the far end of the garden. I reach the end of the path and walk through the gate taking Luna's hand as Ginny's slides into my other one. I look around and See Ron grab Luna's hand and Harry, Ginny's all giving a nod. I twist into crushing pain and darkness before reappearing in Hogsmead.

I stumble into Ginny's side before regaining my balance, and force my content face back into place as we head towards Hogwarts. It's looking a lot better, we've got the towers back in place and just about livable again, the great hall is fixed too, mostly all that's left is the halls and class rooms, well and the missing walls. It's incredible what a little magic will do, but we do seem to be missing pieces which is frustrating. As soon as the Common rooms are done though, they'll be starting back up, we should have it finished just in time for exams. Which has caused plenty of complaining, but everyone who doesn't take them has to repeat the year so...

We reach the front gate and we stop and stare at the sight in front of us. It hurts to see our home in ruins, because it seems like no matter how hard we work it's not getting better. I sigh and start walking forward ahead of the others. Steady feet don't fail me now.

"Wow,"I hear Ron breath behind me, "It looks..."

"A lot better," Ginny finishes for him as he trailed off, and I remember that they havn't seen it since the battle, seeing as they were with Fred in St. Mango's

"It's getting there," I say, thinking of myself, cause it's Ironic how I feel how the castle looks, I just hope It'll be able to heal as quickly.

"A month, Is a lot of time," Luna chirps, she and Harry have been working a lot here too.

"Almost ready to open, Right Hermione?" Harry asks, I nod as we reach the court yard, which is in perfect condition, The Ravenclaws did good. I slow down.

"Okay, Ginny, Ron, you'll have to check in with Professor McGonagal and get your assignments, and ummm...best brace yourself." I say as we reach the Great Hall. We don't make it far before we're noticed and it goo's quiet. It's colder now, I think they're sick of us. Probably because we remind them of everything they lost, I feel Ron fidget next to me before I hear a "HARRY!" And see a Smiling girl walking to us.

"Hermione, Thank goodness you're here, I don't know what we'd do without you." and as always I feel the guilt before everyone turns back to what they were doing.

"What's wrong today?" I ask rolling up my sleeves as the today brunette Sara comes up too me.

"Toilets," She says making a face. "Myrtle and Peeves decided, we don't need them." I sigh as she hugs Harry and Luna giving Ginny a bright smile.

"Okay," I sigh, let's do this.

"Hermione" I hear my name and look up to see a very dirty Sara, coming over to me.

"Dinner time," She smiles, She really smiles, she's one of the reasons I fight so hard to look okay, she's lost so much and is so strong.

"One minute" I say returning to what I was doing before I feel hands pulling my shoulders.

"Nope" She say's, "It's dinner and then Home for you." I sigh at our daily routine and get up dusting myself off.

"Country Fried Chicken, tonight" She smiles, "With mashed potatoes and gravy, you're gonna love it!" She chirps as we head to the Great Hall, and I can't help but ask, what's been bugging me for so long.

"How do you do it?" I ask, She looks over at me and I know she gets it, I see the pain cross her face before she hitches that content smile in place and shrugs.

"It gets easier," She says grabbing my hand, "Time heals and all that," She sighs and I look over and see the rare sight of her in pain, She looks over at me and smiles sadly "All we can do is live like they're still here, It makes it easier, trying to make them proud." And with that She smiles again and we're in the Great Hall.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She says letting go of my hand as we reach Harry and heading over to talk to the professor's. I slide in next to Harry just as Ron says

"This is REALLY good!" and it's like this mornings talk never happened. I dish up my plate, a small chicken stake thing with mashed potato's and gravy on it and start eating, I really am Hungry, plus I know that several people are watching and will descend if I don't finish. I listen to my friends and even smile, as another day passes, just a normal day, and now I know a secret to help, I look up and smile as I see Sara laughing at a joke, Just try to make them proud, as if they were still here, and she's right it does help, just a little, but still that's all I can ask for.

_Shorter Chapter, Sorry I hit writers block with this one. I'm also Trying to make each chapter center on a different song, there is an over all song, and It will become visible, but I love so many songs that I think can work for this, so Many little songs that will add up to the big one. _

_I have decided on the complicated ness of this so I will update more often._

_Don't forget to review! Tell me what you think! I'll post the next chapter at 13 reviews. That's a hint of the next song too, so, THANKS!_


	5. Tied Together with a Smile

I wake up screaming and look around, I'm in Percy's old room at The Burrow, my room, I'm tangled in my sheets, I'm safe. We made it. We won. I take in a deep shuttering breathe as I try to fight the tears falling down my face. They sting. I force myself up and start pacing wrapping my arms around myself to hold everything together, to keep it all from falling apart. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and let out a sob as I see the blood streaming down my cheeks, It explains why it stings and my vision is reddish. I look down at my hands, my fingers are red and if I'm not wrong that's flesh under my nails. I can't hold it in anymore I stumble to the bedside table and my wand as I start sobbing. The Dreams getting more intense. I force some deep breathes and Point my wand at my face and mutter a healing charm, I feel a sharp sting and then relief I turn my wand to my hands, but I'm to far gone to clean them, So I stare at them and cry.

As soon as I get a hold on myself I clean up and get ready for the day, taking a mental note to get mittens to sleep in. I put on a simple long sleeve and jeans pulling my wild hair back into a bun, and I stare at my still red eyes, Even with the healing spell, and the one to hide that you've been crying, they're red. Red lines running down my eyes, I have no choice, I grab the cover up and dab it on. Ready for the day I turn and look at the clock. 3:52 A.M.

You have got, to be kidding me. I sigh and grab my wand and one of my NEWT books before climbing out the window. I had found this way to the roof shortly after getting here, and loved spending time up here when I can't sleep. I sit down in t he middle of a stretch facing east and whisper Lumos before starting to read.

I look up as The sun gets in my eyes and smile a little putting my book down to watch the sun rise. It has to be at least 7 now, an acceptable time to be up. I stare at the colors against the rolling hills for a minute before getting up and heading back to my room, to wake up and head down to breakfast. When I reach the room I drop my book on the bed and head for the door, pulling it open and going on a search for coffee.

I follow the scent into the kitchen, which for once is empty, I smile and grab a mug extending the bottom without it being noticeable before pouring the whole pot of coffee in and sitting down at the table. I put a little cream and sugar in before taking the first sip and letting out a small moan at the wonderfulness that it is. I hear people coming and an owl fly's in dropping the mail before heading off. I grab it and sort it as grumbling red heads complain about missing coffee, not bothering to think it's me. I stop as I reach a letter with my name on it, and put the others aside before opening it and reading.

"Morning," I hear as Harry shlumps down next to me. "What's that." I stare at the letter from Kingsley Reading and re-reading what it says.

"I don't feel good," I say pushing up from the table, "Tell McGonagall I'm sorry" I grab my coffee and push it somebody in front of me before walking out and running up to my room. I quickly lock the door, glad the silencing charms are a already in place and sink onto the bed looking at the letter again.

Hermione,

I'm sorry to inform you that we still have not been able to locate your parents. We have had our best aurors scour Britain, Australia, and potential countries they could have gone too, we have had other Auror departments looking for them and I myself have gone back out into the field.

I have spoken with some top healers at St. Mungo's and the agreed consensuses is that your spells were A) Just to powerful to have them be found or B) a stray thought crossed your mind while performing Obliviate and something altered, sending them somewhere else or different names.

Again, you have my deepest sympathies, but we have run out of leads and have found nothing. I am sorry for your lose.

Ever your Friend,

Kingsley Shaklebolt

Minister of Magic

I stare blankly at the paper as it slowly sinks in, I'll never see my parents again, never. My vision blurs and when I blink it away I see tears staining the page before it flutters to the floor. I stare at my empty hands, not bothering to fight the tears running down my face. I lean over till I hit the pillow and bring my legs up onto the bed tucking my hands between my thighs as I shake from raking breath's tears streaming down my face.

I have no idea how long I've been here, I ran out of tears a long time ago and have since stared at the wall, seeing it, but not. Pain coursing through me. I feel blank and Empty, I feel the lose and it hurts more then any of my dreams. I havn't moved. I become aware of this as yet another knock comes, I have no intention of answering, like the others whoever it is will just go away when they realize the door is locked. The light on the wall makes it seem like evening, dinner must be soon. I hear a click and the door swings open. I don't move my gaze, I don't think I could remember how even if I wanted too. I'm torn between unbearable pain and complete numbness. I feel a slight shift in the bed as some one sits, they don't say anything. I stare at the wall and soon fall back into my stupor.

I hear a sigh. When did someone come in? Closing my eyes I think back and slowly remember someone came in. that's when I feel small gentle hands on my shoulders pulling me up. I groan in protest and find the ability to see Luna pulling me too her. The numbness wins.

"Hermione, I know you're not feeling well," She starts rubbing my arm and supporting me, "Harry thought it best if just one of us came to talk too you." She speaks in her same serene voice, concern lacing through though. She pulls my hair to the side before holding a necklace in front of me. It's pretty and very familiar, I've seen it before. A simple silver heart outline on a simple silver chain, the real beauty is the crystal in the heart, clear, but as it swings it's undertones change to every color in the rainbow. She reaches forward with her other hand grabbing one end and putting it on.

"Until you no longer need it," She says before she falls back into silence slowly rubbing my arm. After a minute she get's up and floats to the door.

"Dinner starts in 10 minutes, I hope you'll come down, but I get you're not feeling well." and then she's gone and my door is closed again. I try to fall back into my stupor but the weight of the necklace is keeping me from it. I reach back to take it off, but the clasp seems to have disappeared. I try another way sighing, it's to short to pull over my head. I give up and look down at the little heart pendant between my fingers. Why is it so familiar? I stare at it, It really is beautiful. Looking at it the numbness seems to fade a little, enough to let the pain in. With the pain comes the realization Luna and Ginny can feel it too. How could I do this too them? I take in a deep breathe as my feeling slowly start coming back, mostly pain and guilt, but there are other things, like hunger, and the urge to pee. I drop the little heart back against my chest and get up. I'll go to dinner I decide, but first I'll pee. I nod as the plan takes shape in my head, and everything's better when there's a clear thought out plan in place.

I get up feeling incredibly stiff and stretch a bit as I walk out the door and to the bathroom. I does not escape my notice that no body is on this floor, but then again dinner has started by now. I quickly relieve myself and head to dinner.

With each step I begin to feel a little more and by the time I'm to the kitchen I have worked enough to get some semblance of my content face on. I reach the doorway, but nobody seems to notice me. I take in the happy scene before me, the whole Weasley horde is here plus Harry, I smile a little, they're the reason I even made it down the stairs. Ginny and Luna look up at me a the same time, smiles on their faces.

"Hermione," they chorusus I smile and move to the one empty seat across from them between Harry and Fred. I feel how fake my smile is, but at the moment, it feels like the only thing that's keeping me here. Keeping me in one piece.

"Hey," I say and sit down, a plate, more rationed to me this time is set in front of me. And the conversations continue.

"Here" Harry says, handing me a folded piece of parchment. "From Sara, she said you'd get it."

I take it, un folding it and look down. It's clearly lyric's.

"Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around here thinking you're not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you...

Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
That you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone

I guess it's true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like it's extra change

You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby"

Don't make us say goodbye.

The last line was hand written where the lyrics seemed to be quick quilled or something. For the second time today I feel like crying, I feel a tear slip, but smile through just like the lyrics say. I fold it up quickly and put it in my jean pocket grabbing the heart pendant with my other hand before grabbing a spoon. I take a sip of the soup, before I feel a hand on my leg. I glance up at Fred. He's giving me a concerned look. He read the note, the note that said exactly how I feel.

Shit.

And for the second time today I push up from the table and leave with the lame excuse of not feeling well.

_**REVIEW! Let me know how you like it!**_

_**Bit sad, but it's only gonna get worse before it get's better.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**I know I said I'd post this at 13 reviews, but it's done now so here it is**_

_**we'll wait for 13 for the next bit. We're at 9 so that's only 4 more**_

_**If you really want more of the story, REVIEW! It inspires me to keep writing, it makes me feel like you care and want to know what's happening. **_

_**Plus more of the Ginny, Hermione, Luna situation is coming.**_

_**REVIEW! 13**_


	6. Breakeven

I stretch waking up, not really sure when I fell asleep. I blink as predawn shines through my window. Did I just sleep through the night? Without a nightmare?

"Thank You." I whisper, wait. I just prayed to a God that I don't believe in. I look around me and remember yesterday. Why do I feel so content? I reach up and grab the necklace and hold it as I get up to get ready. I grab a clean pair of jeans and a purple long sleeve pulling them on. I turn to look in the mirror and groan. My hair is an afro of dreadlocks. It'll take forever to get out. I sigh as I stare at it and wonder if I should get Ginny. Ginny... Why not? I mean What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always them? I smile at my reflection and apparate.

I stumble a little as I land outside the hair salon in Hogsmede. Stick to the impulse. I walk forward and into the Salon. The girl at the front desk gasps as she see's my hair.

"I'd like an appointment for a hair cut," I tell her. She nods still in shock and waves me back to one of the empty seats still shocked. I touch my hair, every second loosing confidence in this. An older lady appears in the mirror behind me a sympathetic smile on her face.

"What are we doing today?" She asks. I stare at my reflection and speak on impulse hearing Ginny's voice in my head.

"Surprise me." She smiles and I feel the shock on my face for a second. This could be okay though, Everything else in my life is changing, and an old muggle tradition is to cut your hair when you loose someone you love. Plus I havn't had it cut since a month before Bill and Fluer's wedding. Almost a year now. I close my eyes and let my mind drift as my hair is tended to by someone else.

I apparate back into my room after about an hour at the salon. Just in time for breakfast. I look into the mirror at my new do. I like it. I don't know if I like the other way better, but I do like it this way a lot. The shag falls just above my shoulders it's very fringed and thinned so that it's straight and flat instead of insanely curly and frizzy. I love that lady. I smile at my reflection. I feel like I've done something for my parents now. I've started the mourning process. I sigh as I remember I'll never see them again and head down stairs before I can start crying again. At least everyone will see my hair at the same time, seeing as we're all here, except Bill and Fluer that is.

I steel myself as I walk into the kitchen and walk straight over to the counter to grab a cup of Coffee. I manage to get there and grab a cup before I hear a ear shattering scream rip through the air. It go's silent and I turn to see everyone staring at Ginny who in turn is staring at me. Shock clearly written on her face, but also a slight smile.

"I LOVE it!" She squeals. I smile a bit. As everyone is still staring at her like she's lost it except Luna.

"Thanks, You inspired me to get it" I say and as I say this everybody turns to look at me, Jaws slowly drop as they take in my look.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, What did you do?" Ron squeaks out. George hit's him on the back of the head and soon everyone's telling me it looks great.

"Why did you do it?" I hear a voice ask and I look up to see Fred across the table, "Don't get me wrong, it looks great, but why?" Suddenly I feel an arm go around my waist and a Hand on my other side grab mine.

"Everything's changing so I thought," I shrug, "Plus it's a muggle tradition." He looks confused at this, but I move my head a little to look at Harry, who's face is dawning in Realization.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry, and he's moving around the table. As soon as he gets to me, I'm realized and I fall into his hug forcing myself not to cry. I hear a what's going on from Ron and Ginny murmuring something. I really needed this. A hug from the boy who is my brother in every way but blood. I pull back after a moment and give him a smile, one I'm sure isn't very convincing and turn back to the counter to pour the coffee I had come for. The conversation slowly starts again.

I slide into the seat across from Fred and give him a smile that I'm sure is about as good as the one I gave Harry before picking up a piece of toast and biting into it, content with just listening to the happening's of the others. I pick up on the fact that we are going to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes today instead of Hogwarts and I look up from my coffee to watch Fred. Really I am still worried about him. Maybe I wouldn't be if I had gone to see him at St. Mungo's but I couldn't bring myself to. He looks okay. Maybe a little pale. His freckles seem to stand out a little more then usual and he has shadows under his eyes. No where near the kind I do, but still, noticeable if you look. His smile is just as quick and bright as normal. He is okay, he is completely Fred. I have the proof, so why am I still worried that he could just, stop. He seems fine, but is he really? They say bad things happen for a reason, But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding.

"I'm not going to break, Hermione," He says, and I realize that he'd turned and looked at me well I stared at him. I also notice I'm already frowning.

"I'm fine, really, 100% and All thanks to you." At this I look down. He certainly knew how to get me to stop staring didn't he. I sip my coffee. I can't lose him too. I blink at the thought and remember all the faces of those who are gone. How did I make it? Gods! I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing. How does that work? How did I get to live when they would be doing so much better than me? I push these thoughts a side and stand up. Time for work. I walk to the door and get there with Ginny and Luna. As one we turn and say.

"Well? Are We doing this or not?" and then head out the door. I hear a 'Freaky' as we do though. We walk to the Apparition point and I grab Ginny and Luna's Hands. The next moment we're in front of a rather worse for wear Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. This is going to take some time. I sigh hearing Luna and Ginny doing also and we march in.

We've been at this for hours I whine silently to myself. When is lunch?

**I know**

_I'm starving_

I freeze as I hear very clearly Ginny and then Luna in my head. I look around the shop for them. It must be The Golden Spell.

**This is freaky**

_I find it rather fun_

I sigh. _**Where are you guys?**_

**Upstairs**

_Back Room_

_**Let's meet at Luna then.**_ I head to the Back Room and enter as Ginny does. Harry and Charlie are the only ones in here.

"What all did you hear?" Me and Ginny ask at the same time. I give a look and Ginny go's first.

"I heard you moaning on about lunch, don't know why you don't eat, then how it must be the spell, then meet hear," Ginny says and Luna nods.

"That's about the same for me, except you where agreeing that we should have a lunch break."

"Ooooh," Luna says, "This is Fun." Me and Ginny give her a look that clearly says 'have you lost your mind?'

"We should test this, see if it's just passing thoughts or ones we want others to hear." They nod an we all go off into our own worlds. I wonder how Mum and Dad are, Happy for sure, they would have been found if they weren't. I guess that makes it better but what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and they're OK? It hurts. I shake my head. There has to be something.

_**Yoyoyo home skillet!**_ I think in a different voice in my head. More like my voice I decide different from the dreamish like wanderings

"What the hell does that mean, Hermione" Ginny demands and Luna cock's her head to the side.

_I think it's a Muggle saying. Yes?_

I nod at Luna not even noticing she didn't open her mouth.

_That makes this our voice thinking._ She nods to herself. _The thinking that's more formed. More like actual talking._

"It must be" I say.

**Well then, I have decided if that's the case and you can't hear all my thoughts then this is cool.**

I roll my eyes at Ginny.

_**Let's go ask for Lunch**_

We turn and head upstairs as one. Once we're in the Twins flat me and Luna stop to look around well Ginny go's and finds her Mum.

_**It's not that shaby**_

**What do you mean it's a mess**

_**Well yes now, but if it wasn't**_

_I wonder if they have chrumple's here_

I let out a small laugh at Luna and pick up a bit of what I assume is wall.

"You laughing at our place Granger?"

"That's incredibly rude you know." I look up at the Twins and behind them I see Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Ron walking towards us. I shake my head.

"No, Luna said something I found amusing." I smile sweetly at them, I'm starting to feel more like myself and less like I'm left me with no love to my name. Less dark, but still in tons of pain.

"You two weren't talking" they look confused. I smile a little more and shrug.

"Lunch time!" and I head back down stairs.

**HA! That was great Mione! Your right let's not tell them for now and freak them out!**

I chuckle a little. _**A Little of their own medicine wouldn't hurt I guess**_

_oooh! A Prank_

**HA! This is gonna be Fun!**

** "**Ginny, why do you have that smile on your face?"

"Hermione?" I look up at Harry

"Yea?"

"What's going on." I give him an innocent smile.

"It's Lunch, Harry, Come on." I walk to the front of the store feeling Luna and Ginny behind me. My group has done well, The store is almost back to normal. I move to the side and see that Ginny does in fact have that smile on.

_**Ginny! You're gonna give us away! **_I try something, focusing on her face.

**Pfffttt! Talk for yourself!** And suddenly I see the innocent smile I gave to Harry, but I also see the shop. I gasp in surprise.

"Whoa!"

"This is Amazing!" I look and see the Twins flabbergast at the almost good as new shop.

"It was really all Hermione" Bill said from the corner he was working on and before I could blink I was no longer touching the ground or being able to breathe

_**HELP!**_ I squeak in my head and I hear Ginny laugh

"She is rather good at them,"Luna muses, "She's helped a great deal at Hogwarts" And suddenly I could breath again. I look up at the two faces beaming down at me.

"It was nothing" I mutter trying to get the attention off me. I can feel the blush rising in my cheeks

"Really, I'm hardly the best. I just worked with some who knew what they were doing and followed along." I fidget under the gazes of everyone and shoot a glare at a snickering Ginny.

"Lina said you have chrumple's" I say to get rid of the attention and it works. Thank heavens.

**Nice.**

_**Whatever.**_

**So what's the prank?**

_**Well They'll expect it from you, I have a little lee way, but I think Luna's our safest way to go undetected.**_

_What are we doing?_

**_I think we should do something the won't expect, different._** I smirk and start thinking of all the pranks I've thought of over the years to get back at the Twins. We can do this. I'm sure of it. And it'll get my mind of things which is always a plus. I sigh thinking of my parents, It'll be good to get my mind off them. Because when a heart breaks,no It don't break even.

Okay So Here it is. Sorry the update wasn't as quick, but I kept my word this time. 13 reviews.

So for the Ginny Hermione Luna telepathic speaking

_**Hermione **_

**Ginny**

_Luna_

Hope that helps.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Sad Song

The fact that Ginny, Luna, and I can know speak to each other Telepathicly along with being able to feel each others emotions if both ends are open or they are strong enough has really set me in a study frenzy. I havn't had a wink of sleep in at least 48 hours and have learned next to squat. Research hasn't brought up anything. I've looked through telepathic communication, natural and unnatural bonds, but there's nothing remotely close to what we remember happening and the only thing we've been able to learn is from our own tests. So far we've learned that we can only hear each other if we 'speak' to each other, and we can block our emotions from each other if we want, but usually we have that little hum in the background.

I rub my head, my headache just doesn't seem to be going away, although it is duller with the sleep deprivation. I rub my eyes, fighting the sensation to close my eyes.

**Sleep...Sleep...Sleep...Sleep... **I feel my head nodding down before I shake it.

_**Stop! We've been over this.**_ I sigh.

**Between NEWTS and Us you havn't slept in FOREVER!** I roll my eyes at her exaggeration.

_**Bugger off**_

__**No need to get snapy...Sleep...Sleep...Sleep**

_** GINNY!**_

__**Fine, I'm gone.**

Finally! Really the thought is sweet, but this need to get done. There just isn't time for sleep.

_**Sleep is for the weak**_

I can practically feel them rolling there eyes, I've been telling them that for days. I can beat it, sure I'd pass out eventually, but as off now I don't have too...or...maybe...

I blink my eyes open. Why am I so scared? I look around, Harry? Why is he sleeping next to me?

"Harry?" I reach out and give him a little shake.

"Harry?" His head rolls to the side.

"Hermione?" I blink. Not Harry, Fred. I look at him through blurry eyes as I sit up and I feel a wave of gratitude wash over me. He stopped the nightmare. With out thinking I stand up and throw my arms around his neck.

"Thank You," I choke out, and I realize I'm crying. I bury my face in his neck and sob for gratitude for him, and relief that he's alright, and of all the pain in my life.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed," I barely register the words, noticing more how one of the arms he had around me moved. I gasp as I'm no longer on the floor and cling to him tighter. I hear shhing and soft words of comfort, but I don't move my head from his neck, my eyes slowly drifting shut.

"Hermione," I blink at my name again, sitting up a little in bed. In bed? I spot Fred walking away. Why is he leaving? He can't leave! What if something happens?

"Fred," I almost scream, fear filling me. He turns and walks the couple steps back.

"Shh, Everything alright Hermione." I stare at him. Is he going to leave? He can't. I can't take it if he does.

"Stay," I whisper grabbing his hand and pulling him in, "Please." He can't leave. I stare at him hoping it conveys that he can't leave and he watches me back for a moment before nodding and nudging me to move over. I slid to the other side of the bed. I snuggle into my pillow when He's tucked in next to me and stop panicking. He's not leaving.

"I'm so sorry," I mumble against my pillow close to sleep, "It's not like me...It's maturity that I'm lacking." and with that I'm out like a light.

I snuggle into my warm pillow, not quite ready to wake up, but well rested. No nightmares.

My pillow smells good, I decide. Normally it doesn't smell, but today it smells good. I groan softly, It's time to get up. I push up, but can't get far, Theres something holding my shoulders and waist down. I slowly blink open my eyes, worry setting in and take deep breathe's. I peek my eyes open and feel the sigh of relief as I spot that it's only Fred. Fred? I screech jumping across the small room.

"What are you doing in my room!" I demand glaring down at a sleep ruffled Fred. He mumbles and turns pulling my pillow over his head. I opened my mouth to yell at him again when my hair fell in my face. I push it aside angrily and freeze. It's long and curly again.

"FRED WEASLEY WHAT IS GOING ON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"I skreach as I remember I haven't needed a silencing charm in a couple days due to lack of sleep and everyone in the house probally heard. He groans and peeks out at me.

"You look different...I like it." He mutters before pulling the blanket up and snuggling back into MY bed. I watch him in dumbfundment as I hear the door open. I look up in time to see a red head launch himself across the room and onto the bed.

"WAKE UP FREDDIE!" I start remembering what happened last night. I quickly duck out of the room looking down to hide the blush I can feel creeping across my face and hurry downstairs to grab my coffee for the conversation that was sure to happen soon.

I slump into a seat next to Luna and give her a slight smile.

_Morning_ she thinks.

_**Morning**_ I reply just as Ginny cuts in.

**Mione what are the twins doing in your room?**

_**What are you doing in my room?**_ I respond earning myself an irritated huff. I take a large gulp of Coffee ignoring the morning hustle in the kitchen like normal when an ear peircing sheirk makes me look up.

"YOUR HAIR!" I see the blur of red a second before it crashes into me knocking me into Luna. My arms flail out trying to grab onto something to keep from falling but it's too late. I hear a groan of pain just as I let out mine at the awkward position Ginny has put me in. I'm partly on Luna, partly on her chair's leg, my legs being held in the air by the seat of my over turned chair and partly on the floor with an overly excited Ginny on top of my pulling at my hair, To top it all of a bright light blinds me and laughter fills the room.

_**Ginny, Get off!**_ I think at the same time as Luna, who is even more uncomfortable then me as she's under both of us.

"Oh, Sorry." Ginny says jumping up. I roll under the table and away from Luna and the chairs so she can get up without the chance of me falling on top of her again.

"Your Hair, Hermione, It caught me off guard. I just realized how much I love it long and curlicious." She helps Luna up and I stay under the table catching sight of a broken coffee mug in a pool of it's own coffee blood. Great. Mine.

I grunt and crawl out from under the table, avoiding my spilled coffee.

_**Apparently I do too.**_ I think to her, I've gotten so use to thinking to them rather then talking as they're the only ones who've really venchured to find me this last week or so. I stand and Glare at the laughing Ginny, knowing Luna is too.

"It's too early in the morning for this Ginny." She says in her soft voice. I nod and cast a sad look at my coffee giving a long suffering sigh, trying to be over dramatic so Ginny will get me a new one.

"What's wrong Hermione?" I hear Harry's familiar voice and look up to see him giving me a worried look.

"Other than the fact that your Girl Friend is insane?" I ask earning several chuckles, even though I was being serious. Something that doesn't escape said Girl Friends notice. I pick up my chair setting it right before waving my wand at the mug, The coffee dissapearing and the mug fixing itself before settling in on the table. I sit back down as Harry scoops it up to get me more.

Once we're all settled. Conversation flows natuarlly till Mrs. Weasley asks what we're each doing today.

Today? Today I'm gonna write a sad song, I'm gonna make it really long. So that everyone can see that I'm pretty unhappy. I think, Carefully to myself, but answer with a

"I think I'll join in with the repairs today."

"How WONDERFUL Darling," Mrs. Weasley gushes. I give her a small smile and ignore Ron's rude comments about my Research habits, taking a drink of my coffee, before staring into it again. Hopefully helping will make them worry less, all though I've kept it down to a minimum on account that they know some unknown spell was cast on me, Ginny, and Luna, although I've only shared my findings so far with them. I could read it in Harry's eyes that he was worried, which ment I had to fix that before the others picked up on it. No body knows that I cry. I wonder what my Mum and Dad would say if I told them that I cry each day. I shake my head best not to think about them. It's hard enough to live so far away from them.

I bite down on my emotions forcing them down to keep from having my rotinue melt down here.

**Well since you're coming today. I think It'd be the perfect time too-**

_Pull our prank on the Twins._ I smile a little at this. The reason we haven't told anyone about our connection yet. Maybe I'd even laugh today.

_**Sorry for the lat Update. I start a couple other stories and was having a hard time finding a song.**_

_**So along with Reviews leave a song request. Looking at the lyrics here not the music.**_

_**Who Are You ~Carrie Underwood**_

_**Stop and Stare ~One Republic**_

_**Tied Together with a Smile ~Taylor Swift**_

_**Breakeven ~The Script**_

_**Sad Song ~Christina Perri**_

_**That's a list of songs used so far and who by. I'll post the artist of the song at the end of each chapter following this.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**_

_**DON'T FOGRET TO READ MY OTHER STORIES: The Malfoy Twins and Love Story**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Late Night Pranks

I watch a disgruntle Ginny get's dressed and Pick up the Bag of supplies we have. I was in charge of getting the Muggle stuff.

"Couldn't we have done this at another time?" She grumbles. Sighing I shake my head, yes it's 4 in the morning, but we have to do it before anyone wakes up or they'll know it was us. I smile as Luna skips in.

_It's all clear down stairs we can go_,

she thinks as she grabs a bag. Part of the plan is no verbal talking, we're being as sneaky as possible. I haul up the bag and follow Ginny and Luna down stairs, the plan is to floo over step up floo back and get in bed before anyone else wakes up.

Ginny smirks as she reaches the Fireplace before disappearing in a flash of green, The silencing spells working. I smile at Luna before stepping in grabbing a hand full of powder. Whispering the Twins address before dropping it unable to do more with my arms full.

I stumble out of their fire place and take a couple steps forward before dumping the bags on their couch. Ginny steps forward and grabs on of the bigger bags smiling before heading over to a window and opening it taking her wand out she dumps the contents of the bag out the window waving her wand, and a second later I can see toilet paper flying. Smiling I grab the other bag as Luna starts walking around placing magical pranks, some of them their on products, around their flat.

I reach into the bag I have and pull out a woopi cushion, yes cliché and muggle, but that's why we don't think they'll be looking for it. I blow it up before placing it under a couch cushion and grabbing the cling wrap and tape and moving towards the bedrooms. I reach a hall with two doors opposite each other and and figure those are the bedrooms. I choose the door on the left first and tape the end of the cling wrap to the top of the door frame before carefully stretching it out and taping the edges to the rest of the door frame.

Nodding at my work I turn around and face the other door. This ones open and the door swings in, which is good for this prank. I grab the end of the cling wrap and stretch up to tape it to the top of the door, as I drop my arms I look into the room. It's clean save a couple shirts scattered across the floor, but my eyes fall on the sleeping red head. He's shirtless and laying on his back. Tilting my head to the side I watch him. He's very well muscled and attractive, despite the scars that mark his chest.

Sighing I shake myself out of it and start taping the sides to the frame, Fred really is incredibly good looking. I shove those thoughts away as I finish his door and move to the bathroom. Flicking my wand I summon my bag. I grab it and set it down by the sink as it flies in and kneel next to the toilet putting up both the lids and stretching some cling wrap along the rim before putting them both back down.

Flicking my wand at the hand I put a charm on the toilet so that when someone uses the shower it will randomly flush. Standing I wipe my hands on my thighs, before turning to the sink. I wave my wand at the mirror making it appear like there is some small thing out of place, Like messy hair, and if you fixed that you'd get a pimple. I reach into the bag and pull out the shampoo bottles Ginny got a few days ago and replace the bottles in the shower with them. We've but hair bleach in, The Twins are going blonde. I put the real shampoo in the cupboard under the sink and swap out their tooth paste. This one was harder to get, but we did, We replace their toothpaste with a product of theirs that gives you bad breathe.

_**Done**_

I think gathering up my stuff and heading back to the living room.

**Me too!**

As I enter the room I see Ginny walking back in from the shop downstairs where she dumped all the little cardboard rolls from the toilet paper. Her smirk was almost evil. The Shop was back in order and was to open in a couple days. She hide them all over the shop, so they'll be finding them for ages. Hearing a small hum in the kitchen I leave my bag on the couch and go to see Luna.

_Just a minute._

I watch her as she puts some things back in the cupboards, Luna was changing their food, with, Their food products from the store. She smiles and turns to us nodding before skipping off. Following I take a quick look around the apartment one last time, My mind flicking to the sleeping Fred for a minute.

I grab my bag and point my wand at the only clock in the room, setting a spell on it so that it would make a fog horn sound at 6 in the morning.

**Oh! Hold On!**

I watch Ginny run down the hall to the twins rooms. Curious I let myself sink into her mind they way we can and watch as she uses a spell I taught them to get through the cling wrap without taking it down. She slowly approaches the sleeping form that is Fred and Sprays some whipped cream in his hand before turning and heading for George.

I shake my head smiling and pull out grabbing my bag and making sure there is no proof we were here. Smiling Luna steps into the fire and disappears. Grabbing a handful of powder I step into the fire as Ginny runs back into the room looking like, well, the devil.

**Sorry it's late**

**And no Song.**

…**...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
